Bet leads to Dates
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: When you lost the game, it lead to something you always been waiting for and it's all started by an Idiot. There's Kai/Misaki, OC/Suiko, Aichi/Kourin and Kamui/Emi. Enjoy


**This is also a request for mengyu-lim.**

**It's a Kamui/Emi and Aichi/Kourin fanfic.**

**I don't know how to draw the two couples, so I'm struggling.**

**I don't really like it that Misaki's hair was cut shorter. So, I continued on write about Misaki having long hair or so.**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Bet leads to Dates._**

Aichi was sitting on one of the tables in the Card Capital. He was thinking of a certain idol, who apparently is his crush, Kourin Tatsunagi. He don't know how many times he helped her throughout the years. When he was under the pysqualia's control, in the world wide tournament and she even helped out with the Vanguard club. He wanted to repay her, by asking her out to the amusement park, he got 4 tickets. He was thinking of giving the two to Emi, but he's unsure about it. When he thought of Kourin, that's when he noticed that he was in love with her and the thought of that made him blushed. What Aichi didn't know is that Kai and Misaki was staring at him from the counter, they noticed he was acting weird lately.

"Did something happened to Aichi? He seems red." Misaki whispered to Kai as he shrugged. "Maybe there's someone on his mind..." Kai said indifferently, he couldn't be bothered to whisper. Misaki stared at Kai, then stared at Aichi. She smiled as she rested her cheek on her hand. "Cute. I wonder who's the lucky girl~?" Misaki said as Kai looked at her.

"Better not by you.." Kai said as Misaki looked at him, blushing. "Y-You said something?" Misaki questioned and looked at him, confusedly as Kai stared at her. "You heard me. That person he's thinking better not be you." Kai said it clearly as he leaned closer to Misaki, she blushed and remained quiet.

Kai and Misaki been dating for two months and already became too close, but they still acting normally like their everyday life. They didn't keep their relationship a secret, but they didn't say anything, until someone actually figure it out. In short, No one noticed that they have been dating except Celino and Miwa. Miwa, Celino and Kamui walked into the shop.

"Yo~! What's up, Everybody~!" Miwa greeted as he walked up to Kai and Misaki. Aichi noticed that Celino came in. Now that he thought of it, He haven't battle him yet and Celino is in the same level as Kai. Aichi got up and walks up to Celino. "U-Umm.. Celino-sa-" Aichi was cut off by Kamui.

"KAI! The Kamui the Great challenged you to another Battle! And I won't lose this time!" Kamui smirked as Kai just stared at him with no reaction to that. "Alright" Kai said as he walked towards one of the standing table, Kamui followed Kai. Aichi looked at Kai and Kamui shuffling their decks, then he turned to Celino. "Umm...Can-" This time, Aichi was cut off by Celino.

"You want a battle? Sure." Celino smiled as he walked to the other standing table, Aichi smiled and went up to him. They didn't know that Miwa stared at them with a huge smirk on his face, Misaki noticed and doesn't like that smirk. She knew he's up to something, but is not going to ask about it. Miwa walked up to them.

"**LET'S HAVE A BET FOR ALL OF YA~!**" Miwa smiled happily as Kai, Kamui, Celino and Aichi stared at him as they already placed their decks on the table. "I'm in a mood for romantic bets~ The Winners of this match get to kiss the person they like on the Lips~!" Miwa said as Aichi and Kamui blushed crimson red. Celino and Kai just looked at Miwa like he's some kind of lunatic.

"And the Loser of the match have to go on a Date with the person they love~ Double date Losers." Miwa said as Aichi and Kamui still blushing, they were thinking of the person they love on a date or even kiss them. Kai still have no reaction to that and Celino yawned. "Okay~! Let's begin~"

- Few Minutes later -

Kai won the battle against Kamui, but Celino and Aichi still continued the battle. They both have an equally 4 damaged.

**"Wandering prince who knows his darkness, but he continues to follow through the Darkness within. Come out, My Avatar. I ride****_ 'Shadow Knight, Roukinel._****'"**Celino put down his avatar, then turned to Aichi with a smile on his face. "With him on play, I can call out his best friend from the deck." Celino search the deck and took out a card.

"With his best friend by his side, Nothing can stop the Prince. I summoned. I call Guardian of The Abyss Gates, Flunoter." He place the card besides the Vanguard.

"Since Flunoter is on the field, he gives all Darkness unit 14000 and you can't attack until the next turn." Celino smiled as Aichi looked at him shocked. "That's not all, Roukinel gains 6000 for the amount of cards on my hand and gets a critical trigger as well. Since I have six cards in my hand, he gain 36000. So since Rorkinal is 11000, He now have 47000." Celino explained as Aichi was shocked at the power, he looked down at the cards in his hands, he have some to perfect guards. Celino smiled wider.

"That's not all Roukinel can do. He have two more abilities. I can bind a card in your hand." Celino pointed a card with a perfect guard points and binds it. Then Celino continues. "Also, Since I have 10 souls in the Vanguard, I can retire all the rearguards of yours to the dropzone." Celino said as Aichi place the rearguards on the dropzone.

"Now, Attack Flunoter" Celino said as Aichi put down a guard. "I guard with Dawn Liberator, Murron" Aichi said as draw the cards. "First check." No trigger. "Second check." Heal trigger. "The power goes to Fluenoter and I heal one damaged." Celino took the card from the damage zone. Aichi got a hit. "Damage check." No trigger. Aichi sighed.

"Next, Roukinel attacks your Vanguard." Celino said as Aichi looked at his card. "No guard." Aichi's Vanguard as Aichi draw a card and both don't have a heal trigger. "I lost. You are really strong." Aichi smiled as Celino smiled back.

"This card were created from Father. So I have to become stronger for him." Celino said, then Miwa suddenly shouted. "Okay~! The Losers have to go to a double date with their crush and the Winner have to kiss the person they loooove~" Miwa shouted as Celino sighed. Kai turned to Misaki.

"Come here." Kai said as Misaki looked at him, suspicious. "If it's something to do with Miwa, Then No." Misaki said as her eyes were on her book. "Alright, then I'll come over there." Kai walked up to Misaki as all the people in the shop's eyes were staring at him, curious of what Kai will do to Misaki. Kai stand right in front of Misaki and took her book.

"I was reading that. Give it back." Misaki said calmly but irritated. She stand and reach out for her book, but suddenly, Kai grabbed Misaki's wrist as pulled her onto his chest, that shocks the crowds. Misaki blushed slightly. "Kai!" Misaki shouted, Kai place the book down and used his free hand to lifted her chin and kissed her. Misaki is completely shocked. Aichi and Kamui were shocked the most.

"WHAT!?" All the people in the shop shouted, but Shin was heard that most. "When!? How!? Why!? Kill! Bastard! Now!" Shin shouted as Misaki was still blushing. Kai still hug her, then glanced at Shin. "We have been dating for 2 months, so it's natural for us to do this." Kai said calmly as Celino chuckled and going to explain. Shin was devastated.

"Kai and Misaki can't be bothered to tell you guys about their relationship and they weren't keeping it a secret. You all noticed that Kai talks to Misaki more then anyone else." Celino said as they all thought for a moment, Celino have a point. Miwa turned to Celino. "You have to kiss someone as well." Miwa said as Celino looked at him annoyed.

"Don't remind me." Celino said. Then Suiko and Kourin walked into the shop. Everyone squealed in excitement, mostly Morikawa. "**KOOOOURIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAN~**" Morikawa shouted and then running up to her, but Celino put out his arm then Morikawa's face was bashed into Celino's arm and fall backwards. As Morikawa cried out in pain, Celino walked up to them normally like nothing had happened.

"You have a day-off, so why are you guys here? And Where's Rekka?" Celino questioned as Suiko answered his question. "I haven't been to Card Capital before, so it's must be interesting to see. Rekka was shopping with Emi and Mai." Suiko explained.

"**KISS. GIRL. YOU. LIKE~**" Miwa called out as Celino sighed very deeply annoyed. "**_Fine. Now. Shut. Up._**" Celino said as he turned to Suiko. "Sorry about this..." Celino said as she looked at him, confusedly. She's about to say something, but Celino pulled her into a kiss. A small, warm kiss, then Celino pulled back and turned to Miwa with a slightly blushful face. "Happy?" Celino said quietly as Suiko finally realized what happened and blushed.

"Very~" Miwa grinned. Miwa turned to Kamui and Aichi with a evil grin on his face. "Yooour tuuuurn~ Your bet starts tomorrow~" Miwa said as Kourin and Suiko looks confused. Aichi sighed and walked up to Kourin. "U-Umm... Kourin-san...?" Aichi said nervously as Kourin stared at him.

"Yes, Aichi?" Aichi started fiddling with his fingers. "Umm... Me, Kamui and Emi are going to...ehh... the Amusement park... And we have an extra ticket with us... soo... If you want, would you like to... j-join in...? IF YOU WANT!" Aichi stuttered the whole thing expect the last sentence. Aichi didn't noticed that Kourin blushed when he asked her out. She tries to stay calm, but Suiko and Misaki were smirking at her, which makes her embarrassed. "Of course. I'll join in." Kourin smiled as Aichi's face lit up.

"Thank you, Kourin-san! We all met up at the fountain of the park. At 2, Okay?" Aichi smiled happily as Kourin blushed. "I can't wait for tomorrow~! But I hope Emi-chan don't mind." Kamui said as he looks a bit worried, Aichi smiled at him. "I'm sure she likes you to go with her." Aichi smiled and went to Celino. Kamui quietly took out a small box from his pocket and stared at it sadly, he was in a deep thought. Then he put the box back in his pocket and join Aichi and Kamui.

- Next Day -

Kourin arrived at the fountain a bit too early than they planned. Kourin was wearing a white dress with a blue jacket, she wore white sandels and carries a white smal bad. She was excited about the date, she mostly thought that today is the day to confesses Aichi. She was happy that she get to spend time with Aichi. Then, she thought of something.

'I remember his sister, Emi, is goung on a date with Kamui and they'll be coming with us. What if Aichi just wants to go on a date with me, so he can keep an eye for Emi and Kamui?' Kourin thought as she began to worry. She didn't noticed that Aichi was right beside her. "Kourin-san, Are you alright?" Aichi asked as Kouri jumped a bit. She blushed

"Y-Yes, I didn't see you there." Kourin smiled as Aichi smiled back. Kourin noticed Kamui and Emi talking, she deeply sighed. "Alright, Let's go" Aichi smiled and hold her hand.

- Amuzement Park, La La Land -

Kamui x Emi

As they entered the park, Kamui and Emi already noticed that Aichi and Kourin was separated from them.

"Geez, Aichi never going to take care of himself." Emi crossed her arms and looks mad. Kamui was completely nervous that he's alone with his Goddess by his side. He took a deep breathe and trying to relaxed himself. "W-Well, We can just have fun...? B-Besides, T-This is a d-d-d-date a-after all..." He stuttered as Emi looked at him, confused. "Okay." Emi smiled as Kamui heart almost stop beating.

They went to different rides and having a great time. As they walked down to who knows where, he noticed there's an Arcade room in one of the building. He held Emi's hand as Emi blushed and turned to him. "What is it?" Emi asked as Kamui looked at her in excitement.

"Can we go there!" Kamui said excitely as he pointed at the arcade. Emi blinked then nodded. "Sure, Looks fun." Emi smiled as Kamui realized and blushed at his actions. "G-Great."

As they went inside, They didn't expect to see Kairuno and Marine viciously playing at the hokey table in a great amount of speed. "Ohohoho~! The Mermaids always win! Now surrender!" Marine shouted as she hits the pot to the goal. Kairuno able to blocked and hit the pot back to her. "Not in this life time! A Pirates always win! As Captain, I decared my wins to my men!" Kairuno smirked and hit the goal with the pot. Then he did a victory sign as Kamui and Emi walked up to them.

"Hey, Kairuno. I didn't except you to be here. Are you guys on a date?" Kamui said as Marine stared at him in digust. Kairuno just laughed. "No! Hell the damn No! There is no way in hell that I'm dating this pirate!" Marine ahouted and pointed at Kairuno who's smiling. "U-Umm...Okay...?" Kamui said

"We're just here for Celi's protection. Although We finished our job, so we just wanna have fun~! And I bet this sorry-ass excuse for a mermaid~" Kairuno said as Marine glared at him. Emi and Kamui looked at them, confused. Then Kairuno thought of an idea. "Let's play 'Ally or Traitor'~!" Kairuno said as Kamui face brighten.

"Yes~! Emi-chan, You should join as well. It's fun to play." Kamui smiled as Emi thought. "Okay. Sounds like a fun game~" Emi smiled as they went up to a big tv screen with Kairuno and Marine. They grabbed the remote controls and Kamui explained how to used it to Emi.

"Okay, This game is to figure out who's the traitor of the rest of us. Like, If I'm an traitor, then everyone isn't. We have to kill the enemy. The controls vibrates for us to be a Traitor or Ally, if the control vibrate twice, then your a traitor. Vibrate once is innocent" Kairuno said as the game started. In the middle of the game, they still have to figure out who's the traitor, but they end up messing around in the game.

"**I KNOW YOU'RE THE TRAITOR, KAIRUNO!**" Marine shouted as Kairuno shouted back.

"**HELL NO! **I am not the Traitor! It's Kamui! QAQ" Kairuno cried.

"It wasn't me! Kairuno is the lair! Let's kill him!" Kamui shouted.

"**I AM NOT THE FREAKIN' TRAITOR!**" Kairuno shouted.

"You said I'm the Traitor! So You are definitely the Traitor!" Kamui shouted again.

"**SWEAR ON OUR BOSS'S LIFE!**" Marine laughed in the most demonic way.

"**I SWEAR ON OUR BOSS'S LIFE!**" Kairuno said as Marine isn't convinced.

"Okay, I'll test you then. Onii-chan is the best. Yes or No." Kamui questioned as he stared at Kairuno. "No." Kairuno answered.

"Huh? Wait, wait, wait! Nononono- **WHAT! BLOODY MHDUDKEHSHUSF!?**" Kairuno was killed by Kamui. The screen didn't say he's the traitor.

"Oh, Kairuno isn't the traitor..." Marine sweatdropped. "So that means..."

"**YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!**" Both Marine and Kamui shouted at each other then tried to kill each other. Marine won that battle, but Kamui isn't the traitor.

"Wait... That means..." Marine was shot at the back by Emi. The screen said 'Traitor Win'.

"So that's how you play it." Emi smiled as Kamui, Marine and Kairuno stared at her. "**I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME!**" Kairuno cried as Kamui laughed.

"I thought it was Kairuno so badly in this game." Marine laughed. Kamui and Emi laughed as well. "And it was Emi-chan all along." Kamui said while holding his stomach. "Anyway, We have to go. Cya." Kamui said as he held Emi's hand and walked off.

As they walked through the amazement park. Emi saw the sunset, she ran up to the fence. "Look, Kamui. Isn't this beautiful?" Emi smiled happily, then turned to the sunset. Kamui was staring at Emi the whole time. "Yah... You are..." Kamui said, he then realized what he said and shut his mouth as Emi looked at him, confused.

"You know, I really had so much fun today, Kamui. Thank you." Emi smiled so happily as Kamui blushed. He gently held his hand again, but much more differently. "Y-You know... There's something I-I what to give you..." Kamui said as he took out the small box from his pocket and place it on Emi's hand. Emi stared at it for a while then looked at Kamui. She then slowly opened it and reveals a beautiful charms bracelet.

"So cute." Emi smiled and the. Looked up at Kamui. "W-Well... I w-wanted to say t-that I like you, Emi-chan... I'm not s-sure what girls like...so I bought you that..." Kamui stuttered as Emi blushed of what he said."

"Thank you so much, Kamui. I treasured it for the rest of my life!" Emi smiled as Kamui was about to faint, but still standing. 'If I die here, then I'll be in heaven.' Kamui thought as he glanced at Emi who was loving the bracelet. He smiled, then he walked her to the enterance of the amazement park.

- At the food stalls -

Aichi x Kourin

"That was tasty." Aichi smiled as Kourin looks around. "Umm... Aichi, Where's your sister and Kamui...?" Kourin asked. Aichi looked at her then looks around.

"I don't know...but Kamui is with her and I believe that he'll take care of her." Aichi smiled as Kourin stared at him with a surprised look on her face. Then gently smiled at him. "Let's go to the rides." Kourin said as she pulled him to the Roller Coasters.

After went to different types to rides in the park, they went to their last ride, The Ferris Wheel. They went up to the person to pay for the ride. "Okay. Enjoy." The man smiled as he opened the door for them two. As they went in, the wheel started to move.

"I really had a great time today." Kourin smiled as Aichi looked at her. "Yah... Me, too... Kourin?" Kourin looks at him as she removes her jacket. "Yes?" Kourin looks at him as he started to get nervous.

"T-Thank you... For being there for me whenever I needed help..." Aichi turned away as Kourin smiled at him. She slowly pulled him into a hug, which cause Aichi's face completely red. She's confident to tell him now. "I always there to help you out because I love you." Kourin whispered as she blushed, they didn't say anything for the past few minutes. But when Aichi about to say something, the ride stopped.

"Your ride is done, Please step outside of the cart." The man smiled. Kourin said as she turned and about to opened the door, but Kourin stop her from reaching for the handle. "Aichi-" Kourin was cut off by Aichi giving her a sweet kiss. The man was completely shocked.

"**WHA-!? SORRY!**" The man blushed and turned around. Aichi pulled back as both Aichi and Kourin blushed crimson red. "I-I love you, too..." Aichi said quietly, but Kourin heard him. She smiled, then grabbed her jacket and her bag. Aichi slowly held her hand. "Let's go home..." Aichi said as he's still blushing. Kourin smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Yap."

The two went to the enterance and met up with Kamui and Emi. The couples had a great time with their date, all thanks to the battle they lost.

* * *

**Yaaaah, But a pretty good story.. I was in a hurry because I finished the two pics of this story and Kai/Misaki's story. (A fanfic about Kai have a fever)**

**The ****_'Ally or Traitor'_**** is base from the****_'Trouble in Terrorist town' _****from Pewdiepie's video. I laughed to hard that I forgot to breathe because of him! XD**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story.**


End file.
